


If this is a dream, then it is a good dream

by fallingslowly



Series: Battlefield Medicine [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingslowly/pseuds/fallingslowly
Summary: A heat wave hits KLMH, and the Northerners really still aren't used to the heat. Any of them.





	If this is a dream, then it is a good dream

“Jon, open the door.”Sansa says as she continues knocking on his door.She heard the unmistakable sound of his footsteps, and of Ghost coming to the door to greet her. 

“Sansa, if the A/C is off in your apartment. It’s off in mine too.”Jon says as he yanks the door open. Sansa’s about to respond when she realizes that he’s both shirtless and sweaty due to the heat wave. It’s not like she’s never seen him shirtless before. She has seen him shirtless a million times now. She knows each scar that he has, she knows each muscle. She’s seen him shirtless before. She has, but for some reason, it was like she had never seen him before. 

“You can fix it though, can’t you?”Sansa asks him, batting her eyelashes. 

“I’m not the super.”Jon says to her with a smirk, leaning against his doorframe. 

“Ghost, I like you way more than I like Jon.”Sansa says as she crouches down to pet the malamute that’s come to greet her. 

“Hey.”

“Ghost is never mean to me like you are.”Sansa says to him, and he looks down at her with a smile. 

“Now I’m not mean to you.”Jon says, bending down to Sansa and Ghost’s level. 

“You can’t fix the A/C.”Sansa says. 

“No, but I will take you to get ice cream.”Sansa looks over at him and smiles.

“I’ll lock my door.”Sansa says to him before disappearing back into her apartment, Jon watching her retreating figure. “Put on a shirt!”She yells to him after she disappearing back into her apartment. Jon smiles at her door before leading Ghost back into his apartment.He almost tells her then, but he doesn’t, and he should’ve. 

~

“Alright sir, I’m going to give a call to one of the better plastic surgeons out in Dorne and see when they can get you in for the skin grafts.”Margery says to the man sitting in front of her. 

“Are they expensive?”The man asks Margaery. 

“As you are a veteran and will be getting surgery in response to a wound you gained while serving, the government automatically pays for half of the surgery. Oberyn’s very good about getting pro-bono work in, so it would be hugely discounted. “Margaery says with a smile. 

“I really can’t thank you enough for all of this, Dr.Tyrell.”Margaery closes his medical file and stands. 

“I’m just doing my job, sir. Thank you for all that you have done for the country.”She shakes his hand and leads him through the ER, bombarded by the lack of A/C.  “I’ll let you know when I’ve been in touch with Doctor Martell.”Margaery says to him before he leaves the hospital. She starts digging through the nurse’s station, looking for a hair tie as she knows someone has left one behind at least once(and she knows that Sansa keeps them in the bottom drawer because she likes to be prepared) and god having her hair on her neck is killing her right now. She finally pulls one out of the bottom drawer and flips her hair over to tie it up. 

“Hi Margaery, is there a reason you’re upside down?”Shireen asks as Margaery braids her hair before tying it off into a ponytail.Margaery scares her, a little, because she is so beautiful and Shireen can tell that she could destroy her if she wanted to like her Aunt Cersei could have. Sometimes, Shireen sees how she could be truly loving, but Shireen knows well enough that she shouldn’t cross her. 

“Budget cuts, Shireen, budget cuts.”She says as she comes back up to an upright position. 

“Budget cuts.”Shireen repeats. 

“The reason that we do not have a working central air system right now is budget cuts. We are the only hospital with an operating ER in the county, and it’s a big county. We get more patients than any other hospital in the region, and we get more patients that can’t pay than anyone else. ER’s are expensive, and we really don’t have enough funds to cover them.”Shireen nods her head along with Margaery. 

“And so we don’t have A/C.”Shireen concludes. 

“And so the board voted not to get us a better A/C system, and they won’t hire someone to fix the one that just broke. So I am going to see if Jon will come in on his day off and fix the thing.”Margaery says before stalking away. Shireen starts filling out a chart while Margaery calls Jon.She’s halfway through the medical history when Margaery comes back. 

“Him and Sansa went out with Ghost. I can’t bother him to have him come here.”Margaery says.

“How long have they been dating?”Shireen asks as she writes ‘non-smoker’ on the chart. 

“They’re not dating.”Shireen turns to her left and looks at the older girl. “Trust me, I feel the same way.” Margaery says when she sees Shireens face. 

“They should date.”Shireen says as she goes back to the chart.

“They should at least sleep together. They’ve been dancing around it for years, as long as I’ve known them at least.”Margaery says, and Shireen’s face turns a bright pink. She searches for a way to change the subject as she’s never been good at talking about things like this.

“Are you engaged, Margaery?”She regrets saying it as soon as she sees Margaery’s icy exterior reappear. 

“Yes.”She shouldn’t ask the next question. 

“Can you tell me about him, he clearly has good taste in jewelry. That’s one of the most beautiful pieces of jewelry I have ever seen in my life.”She’s not kidding, her mother’s engagement ring had always seemed ugly to her, wrong in a way. Then again, so had her parents marriage. It was a blessing when she left for college and they finally divorced. 

“His name is Robb. Robb Stark. He’s the best men I’ve ever met in my life. He serves in the Westerosi military, and was declared missing in action six months ago.” 

~

“Why did we move somewhere with heat waves?”Jon asks as Ghost lays down in the shade.

“Residency opportunities.”Sansa sits down next to the dog.

“We could have gotten one of those back home.”Home. Winterfell, with snow and cold fronts and familiarity. The place where they missed every day, the place that they loved.

“Are you saying you don’t like being across the hall from me, Snow?”Sansa asks as Ghost rolls over to lie on her lap.

“There’s nothing I like more.” He smiles at her. 

“You promised me ice cream.”Ghost sticks his head up at him, as if saying  _ she’s not wrong. _

“Watch Ghost.”The dog lays his head in her lap again as Jon walks away from the two of them. Sansa pushes herself in a more comfortable position, conscious of the pale yellow sundress she was wearing, and scratched the dog behind the ears. She glances at Jon’s retreating form and of course he wears jeans. Dark blue jeans that seem to fit better today than they ever have before, and she can’t really stop herself from staring at the way they cling to his behind. 

“You must be hot, Ghost.”She reaches into her bag and pulls out a water bottle and the small dog bowl she had put in there for this exact reason. The dog makes a sounds as if saying yes and she empties the water bottle into to bowl for him. Ghost takes his head off of Sansa’s lap and starts lapping up the water.Sansa reaches into her bag and pulls out a worn copy of  _ Persuasion _ and begins reading it, as she absentmindedly rubs circles in Ghost’s fur. 

Jon returns a minute later but Sansa doesn’t notice him, as she has found herself enthralled in a book she had read at least a hundred times. He stands for a moment and watches her, as she sits with Ghost and her book. After all these years, he is still astounded to look at her sometimes. It’s almost like he forgets how beautiful she is, or he forgets about the light she radiates, and he is taken aback when she makes him realize it. 

“Here.”She looks up at him and smiles as he hands her a small cup of strawberry ice cream, her favorite since she had been little. He sits himself down next to her, with his own chocolate ice cream in hand, and looks over at the water dish she had brought for Ghost. “Thank you for bringing the water for Ghost. The poor guy was dying out here.”Sansa reaches to her right to give the dog a pat on the stomach, finding that the dogs had already finished the water she brought for him. 

“Thank you for buying me ice cream.”They sit there in silence for a little while, trying to cool down from the heat wave that has assaulted their Northern genes. Sansa finished her ice cream and goes back to reading, using her left hand to hold the book and Jon just watches her. He becomes enthralled with the way she has managed to hold a book and turn the pages using one hand, and doesn’t notice that his left hand has inched towards her right until their fingers are touching. Neither of them move their hand, and they sit there, holding hands in the sun, until Ghost whines, wanting to go back home. 

Home. Not Winterfell, like it was to Sansa and Jon, but the apartment building in King's landing that they had lived in for almost two years now. They placed where Margaery was and where Robb was supposed to be, and where Sansa could find always be safe because Jon was there and he promised to take care of her. 

They don’t talk while they walk home, but they should have. Jon has this pit in his stomach because he isn’t telling her and he has to tell her. He needs to tell her today, but he looks at her face and how happy she looks ad he can’t bring himself to ruin that today. He almost tells her when they walk into the apartment, and he almost tells her in the elevator. He doesn’t. He should have. 

He doesn’t say a word until they are outside each other’s apartments and he has already let Ghost into his own. He looks at her as she says goodbye to his dog and he doesn’t want to do it. He doesn’t want to ruin today. Today was almost perfect but he has to ruin it because if not he will ruin everything else. 

“Sansa.”She turns to him, and he almost doesn’t tell her again. He doesn’t want to. “Do you remember when I was discharged?”She nods. It had been two years ago, a medical discharge due to him being stabbed nine times and nearly dying. She had say by his bed for three days waiting for him to wake up, and only went home after he had awoken and Robb made her go take a shower. “I don’t think I told you but, they technically never took me off active duty. I’ve been on reserve for a while now, and they just called me back up. “

“No.”Her eyes shine with unshed tears. 

“They asked me to go back for one mission. Dolorous Edd has been captured by Walkers and I need to get him back.”

“You’re leaving me.”

“I’m going to come back. I promise. It’s one mission and then I am going to leave for good, Sansa I promise I am going to come back.”One single tear rolls down her face. 

“Robb said he would come back.”she turns away from him and tries to open her door but her hands are shaking too much. She lets out a breath and finally gets the door open but Jon is still talking to her. 

“I’m not Robb, I promise that I am going to come back to you.”He tries to follow her into her apartment but she slams the door behind her. “Sansa i’m sorry. I am coming back.”He says to the door, knowing that she either can’t her him or she isn’t listening. 

 

She is leaning against the door and she is sobbing because he is leaving her too. 

 

~

Margaery walks into her apartment building, thankful for the fact that the A/C had finally been fixed and she could stop sweating for the first time in 36 hours. She walks to the mailroom and pulls her hair out of it’s ponytail, shaking it out to make it fall normally. Grabbing her mail, she walks to the elevator and starts looking through her mail. She glazes over each bill, and waits for the elevator to come, and sees a letter from her grandmother. The elevator dings, and she decides to read the letter later, because she really needs a shower right about now. 

She steps onto the elevator sees another bill, and a letter from HighGarden Hospital, and almost reads it but the elevator lets her off on the third floor. The walk to her apartment has never seemed so long, and she twirls the ring on her left hand instead of going through her mail. She pulls the key to the apartment out of the mint green bag resting on her arm and looks at the last letter she had. A letter from the Westerosi military, one that she really didn’t want to receive. She almost opens it, but she opens her door first. 

“It’s really hot in here. I don’t know why you moved out here.”That’s not real. The heat is getting to her. She has just received a letter from the Westerosi military that tells her Robb Stark has been declared dead. There is nobody else in the apartment right now. 

“You’re not real.”She keeps staring at the door in front of her and refuses to turn around, find out that it really is the heat. 

“Will you turn around and find out.”She does, and then she moves as fast as her nude heels will let her. His arms are around her as soon as she reaches him, hands tangling themselves in her long hair, his shoulders moving in a way that forces her closer to him. Her arms wrap around his neck and she buries her face in his shoulder. If her skirt hadn’t been so tight she would have wrapped her legs around him too, if only to be close to him and make sure he couldn’t slip away again. 

“I like the skirt.”He whispers in her ear, and she pulls away from him enough to look him in his Tully-blue eyes. 

“Really? It’s a little tight. I don’t know if i’ll be able to get it off all by myself.”She says with a smirk that seemed to have disappeared when he had the first time. 

“I think I might be able to help you with that one.”She giggles as he pulls her up bridal style, and she wraps her arms around his neck again. He kisses her, long and sweetly, and Margaery takes the time to relearn every detail of his face.  If this is a dream, then it is a good dream, she decides, but this feels like it’s real. If this is a dream, then he won’t be next to her when she wakes up. 

 

She wakes up on his chest, with his arm wrapped around her, holding on for dear life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all of the love this series has been getting! I'm not sure how many more parts it will have, but I already have one more in the works! Please drop a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed, and find me on Tumblr a queensansatargaryen!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
